Secret Rendezvous
by HunHan Day
Summary: [DRABBLE] Luhan dikabarkan menghilang dan diculik sasaeng fans. Benarkah itu sasaeng? Atau...? Special HunHan Day


**Title : Secret Rendezvous**

 **Genre : GAJE Romance**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Written by : KEvIN1004L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum baca gue saranin sedia plastik. Takutnya muntah ditengah jalan xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anda masih bersama kami dalam CCTV News. Pemirsa baru-baru ini Luhan diberitakan menghilangkan setelah melakukan syuting Running Man China pada Sabtu, 9 Januari lalu. Dugaan sementara Luhan diculik oleh beberapa sasaeng fans yang berada disekitar lokasi syuting."_

" _Seperti yang telah kita ketahui mantan anggota boygroup papan atas Korea ini telah lama hengkang sejak setahun yang lalu dan memilih bersolo karir di China. Para penggemar mengatakan jika EXO memiliki banyak sasaeng fans yang tidak segan melakukan apapun yang ada diluar kendali. Polisi dan para netizen menduga jika Luhan telah diculik. Salah seorang penggemar yang juga menyaksikan kelangsungan syuting mengklaim bahwa dirinya melihat beberapa sasaeng fans yang datang dilokasi syuting Running Man. Sayang sekali tidak ada saksi mata maupun CCTV akan insiden ini dan sampai sekarang Luhan masih dalam pencarian. Saya Zhongwei melaporkan untuk CCTV News."_

Laki-laki yang tengah duduk disofa merah itu terus memutar gelas _wine_ ditangan kanannya. Ia menyeringai menyaksikan berita panas yang dua hari ini tidak berhenti tayang. Konyol sekali bukan? Ia berpikir mengapa orang-orang menyalahkan sasaeng fans. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang membawa Luhan kabur dari lokasi tersebut. _Well,_ sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sudah menjadi bagian dari sasaeng fans.

Mata elangnya menatap kearah dimana seseorang yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidur dengan mata tertutup kain hitam dan kedua tangan yang diborgol pada _headboard ._ Ya, dia Luhan. Idol China yang telah dikabarkan menghilang. Sekarang ia berada disini. Disebuah apartemen mewah milik laki-laki tersebut.

Kini laki-laki itu berdiri disamping Luhan. Membelai wajah juga mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. Sedikitpun ia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan. Tersenyum penuh arti mendapati gelang cartier yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Ia kemudian merundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Luhan sekilas.

Dan ciuman itu ternyata membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. "Lepaskan aku..." Ia berkata lirih. Takut kembali menggelayuti hatinya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang telah menyekapnya seperti ini. Benarkah itu sasaeng ataukah itu pembunuh berantai, atau mungkinkah itu seorang psikopat? Semua pemikiran itu membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan menegang dalam setiap hembusan nafas. Ia begitu ketakutan saat ini. Tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat.

"Siapapun kau...tolong lepaskan aku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, aku juga tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi tapi, kumohon lepaskan aku."

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab semua perkataan Luhan. Sejak ia membawa Luhan ke apartemennya dua hari yang lalu, sedikitpun ia belum berbicara. Bukan karena ia bisu, hanya saja ia masih ragu dan merasa canggung. Ia kembali membelai wajah Luhan. Ntah mengapa rasa rindunya tidak mampu lagi ditahan dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang Luhan pakai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Pergerakan tangan itu terhenti ketika Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Apakah setelah menikmati tubuhku kau akan membunuhku? Jika benar. Ijinkan aku meminta satu permintaan padamu..." Airmata Luhan mulai mengalir. "Kau tahu EXO? Kau tahu Sehun? Katakan padanya aku mencintainya. Sekarang, silahkan lakukan apa yang kau mau, jika nanti aku sudah mati. Tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya."

Kedua tangan laki-laki itu mengepal, dadanya bergemuruh menahan sesak, dan tubuhnya bergetar mendengar penuturan dari Luhan. Ia kemudian memeluk Luhan dan menangis sesegukan, membuat Luhan kebingungan apa yang salah dari ucapannya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Laki-laki itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci untuk membuka borgol ditangan Luhan. Rasanya sudah cukup apa yang ia lakukan sejak beberapa hari ini pada Luhan. Dan selama itu pula, ia tahu bahwa cinta Luhan tetap utuh untuk seseorang bernama Sehun. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti orang yang begitu di kasihihinya.

Setelah borgol itu terlepas, Luhan segera membuka kain hitam yang menutup matanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalan retina. Saat itulah tubuhnya membeku dan hatinya mencelos melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Sehun...kau?" Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sehun. Orang yang begitu sangat dicintai dan dirindukan ada disini. Didepannya dan ia menangis. Disatu sisi Luhan sangat bahagia akhirnya setelah penantian yang panjang ia bertemu lagi dengan Sehun tapi disisi lain, ia bingung dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Semua menjadi tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Sehun _-a?"_ Luhan mengangkat wajah Sehun yang semula terus menunduk dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengusap lelehan airmata yang terus mengalir dikedua sisi pipi kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia mengecup bibir Sehun untuk memastikan semua ini nyata. Bahwa Sehun yang ada di hadapannya bukan khayalan semata.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan rasa rindu yang hebat ini. Aku gelap mata dan membawamu kemari begitu saja tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kau merasa ketakutan. Aku juga takut jika kau melihatku, kau akan menghindar. Jadi aku lakukan semua ini. Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mengapa kau berfikir aku akan menghindarimu setelah lebih dari setahun kita berpisah. Kau tahu? Akupun tersiksa dengan rasa rindu ini."

Perasaan hangat mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh Sehun mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Luhan merasakan hal yang sama. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menarik tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Rambut Luhan yang mulai memanjang semakin mempercantik wajahnya dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah ia rindukan sejak lama. Ia menarik tengkuk Luhan hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Happy anniversary Lu. Happy HunHan Day."

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa harunya. Ia menangis dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat hingga anak itu tidak bisa bernafas. Semua berada diluar ekpektasinya. Luhan pikir Sehun melupakan hari ini. 11 Januari, dimana HunHan Day tercipta.

"Uhuk uhukk lepaskan Luhan! Lepas dasar gila!" Ntah mengapa Sehun memberontak. "Aku bilang lepas!"

Luhan terkejut bukan main ketika Sehun mendorongnya dan bokongnya mendarat dengan keras kelantai. Dia marah dan mulai memaki Sehun. "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan! Ini sakit!"

"Apa?! SEHUN? Siapa dia? Hei buka matamu! Dan bangunlah!"

Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya mendapati sang manager kini tengah berkacak pinggang menatap tajam kearahnya. "Manager kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi kau justru memelukku dan terus menyebut nama Sehun. Bersiaplah kita ada pemotretan hari ini."

"JADI SEMUA ITU HANYA MIMPI?!" Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kekamar mandi sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia pikir Sehun benar-benar melakukan hal konyol dan ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali. Padahal hatinya sudah sangat rindu dengan belaian sang kekasih yang jauh diKorea sana.

Luhan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang menyedihkan melalui kaca wastafel setelah sebelumnya ia mengecek akun instagram dan juga weibo milik Sehun. Ia berharap kekasihnya itu mengatakan sesuatu tapi hasilnya nihil. Sehun tidak memposting apapun. "Sehun apa kau tidak merindukanku? Tidakkah kau mengupdate instagrammu dan katakan sesuatu tentang hari ini! Dasar menyebalkan!" Luhan bahkan meneriaki ponselnya yang tidak bersalah. _'Apa dia benar-benar lupa dengan hari ini?'_

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan hm?" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Suara itu...Luhan sangat mengenalinya tapi siapa? Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali terkejut; ntah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. "SEH—!" Ia nyaris berteriak jika saja orang yang memeluknya tidak segera membekap mulut Luhan dengan ciuman panas.

Lama mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dalam french kiss dan saling bertukar saliva. Luhan pada akhirnya mendorong tubuh Sehun karena paru-parunya butuh pasokan oksigen. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia mengusap sisa saliva yang ada dibibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Katakan padaku jika aku tidak sedang bermimpi lagi kan? SEHUN?" Luhan bahkan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dan mncubit tangannya hanya untuk memastikan kali ini ia tidak bermimpi.

"Tidak Lu. Ini nyata." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan karena gemas dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya. Bukankah semalam mereka berciuman, lalu mengapa Luhan menganggap semua ini mimpi. Sehun bahkan harus menjadi sasaeng untuk menelusup kedalam asrama Luhan.

"Semalam aku bermimpi kau menculikku Sehun."

"Itu bukan mimpi. Itu nyata. Hanya saja kau mabuk jadi kau berkhayal yang tidak-tidak."

"Apa?!" Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi...aku bahkan masuk berita."

"Ayolah Lu. Kau sudah tahu apa itu manipulasi publik. Semua hanya skenario agar lebih dramatis."

"Jadi maksudmu semua yang ada dalam mimpiku nyata?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk dan Luhan masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Hari ini HunHan Day bagaimana kalau kita beri kejutan untuk fans? Aku sengaja membuatmu seolah diculik hanya untuk memberi kejutan, jadi bagaimana kalau kita umumkan saja hubungan kita selama ini?" Sehub menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di hadapan Luhan. Dimana dalam ponsel tersebut ada foto dirinya dan Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam balutan selumut. Ntah itu foto telanjang atau tidak. Hanya Sehun yang tahu.

"TIDAK!"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TROTOOOTOTTTTT!**

 **HAPPY HUNHAN DAY HHS!**

 **Kita tunggu saja updatean mereka ya. Mudah2an beneran GO PUBLIK. Lieya ngasih tahunya mendadak dan cuma punya 2 hari ngetik ditengah kesibukan gue. Jadinya ini Drabble mendadak yang amburadul sekali dan gregetin pengen lempar penulisnya pakai jamban kan :v Mangap gaes**

 **Untuk HunHan semoga makin langgeng dan tidak melupakan satu sama lain.**

 **Sekian wassalamhunhanshipper**


End file.
